More interest is nowadays attracted to services based on geo-fence, which corresponds to a virtual border for a particular region or a geographical location.
A geo-fence may be created whenever necessary, such as in a space within a radius of 100 m from a particular store, or a predefined area, such as an administrative district or school zone around an elementary school, and may play a role as a geo-fence.
Recent electronic devices are being developed to be carried by individuals, and as location-based services may be able to provide location-based services anytime and anywhere using signals from the global positioning system (GPS) or base stations, a user may receive geo-fence-based services through an electronic device.
An electronic device may be driven using a compact and low-capable battery, and as its high-performance processor continues to obtain and process location information to provide services requiring the acquisition of location information, such as geo-fence services, the electronic device may quickly consume power.
Generally, location information may be obtained using a GPS module alone or using both a GPS module and a network location information providing module. The use of a GPS module alone cannot provide location information in a shadow zone and increases power consumption because attempts to obtain location information through the GPS module frequently occurs even in the shadow zone to quickly recognize the escape from the shadow zone.
The use of both a GPS module and a network location information providing module is not free from the issue that the network location information providing module itself cannot determine whether the electronic device is located in an open zone or shadow zone. For such reasons, when the electronic device is in a shadow zone, the network location information providing module obtains location information while the GPS module also attempts to obtain location information in order to notice the escape from the shadow zone, resulting in a significantly increased power consumption.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.